


portal

by purpose



Category: Game Grumps, Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Game Grumps Space, Unrequited Ryland/Alex Taylor, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpose/pseuds/purpose
Summary: Dan and Arin stumble into the world of Good Game, where they meet their counterparts: Ryland and Alex.based off this prompt: could you do something with dan & arin meeting alex & ry in the magical portal bathroom?





	portal

**Author's Note:**

> There's gonna be a part two to this, eventually!

“Dude! You said you would power through!” Dan shouted, knocking on the door of their bathroom. “I know you love to shit, but we got stuff we got to do,” Dan called out to Arin, who had left the recording room 20 minutes ago. He waited for a response and leaned against the wall. “Dude?” he called out again when he received no response. “If you died on the toilet at least tell me you got it on camera,” Dan joked, knocking on the door again.

He was greeted with silence. He grunted and tried the door, his eyebrows raising when he was met with no resistance from the lock. “You better be decent,” Dan warned, sliding the door open. He took a step in and paused in the doorway. This was not the portal-themed bathroom. In fact, this was not any bathroom in the Grump’s space.

He shut his eyes tight, took a step back out of the bathroom, opened his eyes,  and then walked back in. The bathroom was still the same. It still had the slightly moldy shower-curtain over the bathtub, and a myriad of hair products that lay against the sink.

He stepped farther in, closing the door behind him. The door leading out of this mysterious, likely-a-hallucination bathroom was closed, but Dan could hear talking coming from behind it. It was far enough away that he could only just hear it.

He stepped over the discarded clothes. A familiar logo popped out on a shirt that lay near the hamper. He tried not to think about how many of the shirts and briefs that lay on the floor, were clothing he had back at home. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and opened the door.

A long hallway met his eyes, lined with a carpet that had too many stains for him to count. As far as bizarre dreams and/or hallucinations, Dan thought, this is not too bad.

The voices picked back up again and he perked up. He could clearly make out Arin’s voice, and also… Arin’s voice replying to the same thing he just said?

He walked down the hallway, following the voices until he was met with an open living space. Beer bottles littered almost every available space; there were several desks with expensive gaming computers on them. Dan continued walking into the room, and turned to where Arin stood.

“Arin—” he started, cutting himself off when his brain finally registered what his eyes were seeing.

In the living room stood Arin, and another Arin, one with darker rings under his eyes, and also himself.

“I don’t know what the fuck was in those sandwiches we got,” Dan said, turning to the Arin that was wearing the same clothes he was an hour ago, “but I have not hallucinated this vividly since 2005.”

“Dan,” Arin said, turning to him. The relief was evident in his voice and he walked to Dan and pulled him into a hug.

“Why aren’t you that cuddly with me, Ry?” the other Dan asked, a lining of hurt surrounding his words. Dan wondered if he was that transparent all the time.

Dan pulled back from Arin, keeping one hand on his arm. “Dude, what is going on? This is way too coherent for it to be a dream,” Dan asked, not wanting to look at the others.

“Why’d you just so quickly off of ‘hallucination’?” the other Dan called, his interest clearly piqued.

“Because I haven’t been sober long enough to forget that hallucinations don’t work like this,” he said, finally turning to face the other him.

For all intents and purposes, it was him sitting on the sofa. Physically, they looked the same. The other Dan looked a little less stable, and was subconsciously leaning toward Not-Arin, but it was still him.

“You’re sober?” Not-Dan asked, the confusion evident by the pure shock that enveloped his body.

“For a while now,” Dan replied cautiously. He stepped away from Arin and toward his doppelgänger.

Not-Dan mirrored his actions, standing up and swaying a little bit before walking to Dan.

“Well, I’m not,” Not-Dan said. “Maybe this is because I had a dream I had sex with my clone,” Not-Dan said, his eyebrows furrowing.

Dan tried to keep his facial expressions in check, because he definitely did not also have that same dream.

“Dude, really?” Not-Arin said, drawing Dan’s attention back to him.

Not-Dan perked up and smiled a blinding smile at Not-Arin.

Dan wondered if they were together in this bizarre alternate-universe.

Not-Dan turned back to Dan and stuck his hand out, his grin turning to Dan. “Nice to meet you, Dan!”

He took his clone’s hand, shaking it. “So, you’re Dan, too?” he asked, trying to focus on the things he could deal with now.

“I’m Alex,” Not-Dan—Alex—said, “and that grump over there is Ryland!” He dropped Dan’s hand and flopped back onto the couch.

“So, this is real? None of us are dreaming? Or, hallucinating?” Dan turned back to Arin, standing by his side.

“We don’t know,” Ryland said.

“Arin, please, dude, what the hell is going on?” Dan asked, trying not to let his manic desperation show, but likely not succeeding.

“We don’t know,” Arin said.

Dan’s hand drifted up to his hair. “Ar,” he said.

Something changed in Alex’s behavior, he sat up straighter and seemed more attentive. He walked over to Dan, grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hallway. “Give us a moment,” he shouted back to the other two.

Dan was too stunned to reply, his other arm reached out for the bathroom door handle, but missing it by an inch. He was pulled into a bedroom and forcibly sat down on a bed.

“I know you’re getting anxious,” Alex said, adjusting his awful Hawaiian-shirt. Dan took pride in knowing that at least they differed in the choice of willingly wearing that.

“Yeah, no shit,” Dan spat, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

“Would sex calm you down?”

Dan’s head snapped up, his eyes meeting Alex’s. “Any other day I would not hesitate to fuck my clone,” Dan started, hating the way he recognized the gleam in Alex’s eyes, “but I can’t. I need to get back to my home; Arin and I both do.”

“Have you tried going back out through the bathroom?” Alex asked.

Dan paused. “Uh, no, I didn’t even think of that.”

“See! Two of us is better than one!” Alex crowed, standing up from the bed. He grabbed Dan’s arm again and led him back to the livingroom where Ryland and Arin were having a very animated discussion.

Upon seeing the two not-so-grumps return, Ryland and Arin both turned and spoke at the same time.

“They play video games for a living!”

“Ryland doesn’t suck at playing games!”

Dan and Alex turned to each other with equal expressions of excited surprise.

“It can’t hurt to stay for just a little while longer,” Dan said, going off the assumption that the bathroom-idea would work.

So, they sat and traded stories for a little while until they ran out of things to say. It was a knock on the door that made them all realize they best get moving on.

“Give us a second!” Ryland called out when the person knocked again. Several groans and complaints sounded from behind the front door.

“We’ll see you again soon,” Arin said, his voice confident.

Ryland nodded and pulled Arin into a brief hug. He turned to Dan, pulled him into a hug. “Take care of him,” he whispered, patting Dan on the back before pushing him away.

Alex lingered on Arin’s hug for a moment too long, but Arin didn’t look like he minded. He turned to Dan and crushed him in a hug.

“This is like the end of a feel-good movie,” Alex said, his voice sounding watery.

“We’ll be back, don’t worry,” Dan said, returning to Arin’s side.

“I’ll go deal with them,” Ryland said, gesturing to the door.

Alex nodded and ushered Dan and Arin toward the bathroom. He opened the door, humming softly. “There definitely was not a door there last time,” he said nonchalantly.

Arin slid the door open, revealing the wet-bar area.

Alex stepped forward for a moment, poking his head out and taking a brief look around. “We’ll have to come visit you guys sometime,” Alex said, his words a statement but coming out like a question.

“Definitely,” Dan and Arin said at once.

“We’ll see each other soon, then! Thanks for the weird new door in our bathroom!” Alex said, the grin overtaking his face again.

“Thanks for rendering our portal bathroom both into an actual portal and essentially useless,” Arin said lightheartedly.

“We’re gonna have to keep everyone out of this bathroom somehow,” Dan joined in.

“Either way, we’ll see you soon,” Arin said, opening the door wider and gesturing for Dan to go through.

Dan waved at Alex before stepping through and to the side. He could see Arin smile at Alex before following him, closing the door behind him.

“Well, that was weird.”

“That’s all you have to say about that, Arin?” Dan asked in disbelief. “This opens up a whole new world of possibilities! I feel simultaneously crazy and like I’ve got the secrets to the universe,” Dan said, his voice hushed in awe.

“We can’t tell anyone,” Arin said, “they’ll think we’re crazy.”

Dan nodded in agreement. “I know we just said goodbye and everything, but I just want to check,” he said, grabbing the handle of the door and pushing it to the side. He stepped into the bathroom. “Oh, God…” he whispered. He turned to the side and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Arin’s hand squeezed his shoulder as they stared at their endless reflections in the mirrors, feeling like they’d lost something they were never meant to have, until someone stumbled upon them and broke them out of their reverie.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the slightly unsatisfying ending, but there's gonna be a part two, so don't worry! 
> 
>  
> 
> [send me prompts!](http://www.dannydontyouknow.tumblr.com)


End file.
